Dragon Ball Steel
by Gundanium Dragon
Summary: Takes place many years after DBZ, don't question it, just go along with it. All the Earth Warriors are dead, and another great threat arises to destroy the planet. My first fic on FF.N Please be nice and review!
1. The Beginning of it all....

Dragon Ball Steel  
Will you power up and fight? Or be turned into dust?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING that has to do with DBZ, in fact, I don't even really own most of the characters in here. So suing me will be wasting your time. So yeah,  
  
Author's Note: First of all I'd like to thank and give credit to EVERYONE that was in DBS, and I mean EVERYONE! Dragonith, Linta, Verttogo, Serge, Orion, Sonic, Tethys, and all that I can't name because of the limited space. There is NO way that this could have been possible if every one of you weren't there.  
  
Background: It's many years after DBZ, and pretend that DBGT never happened. Everyone from DBZ is dead except for Dende, Mr. Popo, and King Kai. I'll explain more later.  
ANd Thanks again to my own personal Muse, Linta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dragon Ball Steel.  
by Gundanium Dragon  
  
The Beginning of it all.   
  
Our story begins on earth. Dende, earth's guardian, looks up at the sky. His wrinkled face looks pained.  
"Dende....what's going to happen?"  
"Honestly, Popo? It's the end of the world." He closes his eyes. "When Goku died of natural causes, we all knew that this day would come. The fighters on their way to earth are much too powerful for any of the small time fighters on the earth. We've only got one chance. We've got all the dragonballs here."  
"Are you going to wish one of the fighters of olden times back to life?" Popo asked.  
"No, I'm afraid that's impossible. King Yamma gets very angry when people that died naturally are wished back. Plus, most of them have already been wished back once."  
"So, what are you going to wish for?"  
"Two new fighters. Two fighters, strong enough to battle these warriors." Dende got out the dragonballs and summoned the dragon.  
"I wish for two saiyan fighters to be created. They should be able to use ki attacks, as well as be strong in martial arts."  
"I have never created people before..." The dragon spoke.  
"I created you, and you must obey my wishes!" The dragon paused.  
"I do not have enough details to create the people..." He began.  
"Okay, I will describe what I want. A girl and a boy, both with black hair. Both have monkey tails, like all saiyans. Give them as much power as you can. The girl fights in the style of Vegeta, and the boy should fight in the style of Goku." Dende chose the two strongest fighters they have had on Earth.  
"I have enough power to give them two ki attacks. Shall I choose from Goku and Vegeta's attacks?"  
"Yes. Choose the strongest you can."  
"Your wish...I will try to grant it." The dragon's eyes glowed red, and there was a silence.  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon went away, and standing there were two saiyans, a boy and a girl.  
"You will be called Linta." Dende said to the girl. "And you are Dragonith." Dende put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Linta and Dragonith looked at each other, then smile.  
Thus it began. Would Dragonith and Linta be able to take on the fighters, or was Dende's efforts for nothing?  
Dende was quick to tell the two fighters about the battle that would be coming. He couldn't tell either of them much though. He just told them that the fighters could arrive at any minute and they would need to be there as soon as they got to earth. Dragonith and Linta could both sense the evil warriors coming. Suddenly Dragonith heard a voice in his head! It was Linta's! Dragonith tried to send something back and Linta had the same reaction.  
"Dende...how come I can hear Linta's voice and she can here mine when we're not talking?" Dragonith asked.  
"Because the Dragon Balls made you both, you have a psychic link. " Dende responded as he looked in the sky again.  
  
~Elsewhere on a planet far away, called Archero~  
  
In a small room with many sticks of incense burning, a young boy with green hair and purple eyes sits, meditating. An older man with blue hair and blue eyes approaches.  
"Whenever you feel you are ready, you may face me, Tethys." The older man said quietly.  
"I'm ready now, I know." The boy, Tethys, replied.  
"Very well then. Let us go to the training room." They went into the room and began preparing for the fight. "If you should defeat me, you may have your pick of missions."  
"I understand." Tethys said. The master took a fighting stance, and Tethys narrowed his eyes. They jumped at each other and began attacking. Tethys got in a good kick at first, but he was easily dropped. Tethys tried a few energy blasts, but Master was too quick for him. Tethys was dropped again, and after a few short minutes, Tethys was down for the count.  
"You still have much to learn. Go and train with Thebes. You're still stronger than him, but he should serve as a good sparring partner." The Master said.  
"Yes, Master Phobos." Tethys said, bowing. Tethys wandered down the hall of the training center. He passed Deimos and Demetria training. He smiled at the twins. They were growing rapidly. He'd have to watch out, or they might surpass him. He finally found where Thebes was meditating. Tethys smiled, and put his two fingers to his forehead.  
**Thebes, got a minute?** He sent. Thebes looked up.  
**Sure. Did Master Phobos send you?**  
**Yes. I failed to defeat him again, so I was told to spar with you.**  
**Then let's go.** Thebes took a fighting stance, and the two began to spar. (Sending is how most of the Acherons communicate. In sending, there is only truth. All the Acherons can do it naturally. Some people prefer talking, but many are purists and only send.) Tethys and Thebes began sparring. They sparred without either getting an edge up until the intercom came on. The Master announced that it was time for supper. Tethys and Thebes took a big drink of water and flung their towels around their shoulders. They ate, which for Acherons was an automatic way of regaining strength. Tethys and Thebes sparred the rest of the day, until it was time for sleep.  
The next day, Tethys woke up and ate. Today would be the day he defeated Master Phobos, he could feel it.  
**Master, I am ready.** Tethys sent.  
**Tethys....perhaps today will be your day.** The Master took a fighting stance, and the two bowed to each other. They jumped at each other and began fighting.  
**You must keep your concentration. The key to winning any fight lies in the strength of your mind, not the strength of your body.**  
**I understand. I have learned all my lessons, Master. You have taught us all that.** Tethys got in a good punch, but Phobos was barely scratched.  
**You may understand what I'm talking about, but you do not use it to your advantage.** Phobos kicked Tethys in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
**You may harm my body but you shall never harm my spirit...**  
**Yes, Tethys, yes!** Tethys jumped away from Phobos and blasted a quick blast at him. Phobos blocked it and countered with a blast of his own.  
**You may break my bones, but you shall never break my will.....** Phobos threw a punch, and Tethys grabbed his hand and pushed him back against the wall.  
**I shall always strive for what is best....** Tethys kicked Phobos in the gut.  
**I shall defeat all my enemies....** Tethys blocked Phobos' ki blast with his own, and sent Phobos flying.  
**I shall never be discouraged by hardships....** Phobos tried an uppercut, and Tethys caught his hand and threw him back against the wall.  
**For I am Tethys. An Acheron. I never give up. I am faithful, honest, hard-working, and loyal. This is the Acheron's oath.**  
"Renpatsu Bakuha Seishou!!!" Tethys shouted as he prepared the blast. He blasted it at Phobos. It connected, and Phobos slumped against the wall.  
**Master....are you okay?** There was silence, then,  
**I haven't felt a blast that powerful in a long time.** Tethys smiled and helped the old man up.  
"Tethys, any mission you choose is yours. You are a true Acheron. You will go far in all that you do." Phobos said. Tethys approached the missions list. This would be his first mission, and he was going to pick a good one.  
"Tartarus....Thanasis.....Namek....Andromeda.....Earth? There's a mission to Earth?" Tethys asked, picking up the paper.  
"Tethys, I know you want to have a good mission at first, but the Earth mission is probably too dangerous for you...I don't think...." Phobos began.  
"Please, I don't care how dangerous it is! I want to see Earth!" Tethys interrupted.  
"You should take the Lepus mission, it'll be good experience, you see there's a Mr. Usagi that....." Phobos was cut off again by Tethys.  
"Please Master Phobos. I want the Earth mission."  
"Tethys.....we are considered to be the galaxy's law enforcement. We can't send inexperienced recruits to do a huge job like this. It will seem unprofessional." Phobos hesitated.  
"Please? I know I can handle this! What if I take Thebes with me?" Tethys pleaded. Phobos hesitated for a second.  
"Well....I hate to say this, but I guess you can. Go tell Thebes to get ready. Your ship will be ready for you in about an hour." Phobos gave in.  
"Thank you, Master! Thank you!" Tethys said, jumping. Tethys flew off quickly to find Thebes.   
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
"They're here." Dende whispered. Linta and Dragonith smiled at Dende and flew off in the direction of the new power. They found a large spaceship in the clearing where they sensed the power. Linta and Dragonith landed near it and began walking forward, keeping their power levels concealed. The ship opened, and two aliens walked out.  
"The scouter says the highest power level on the planet is....." The first alien fiddled with his scouter. "Only 1,000!" he announced after a moment.  
"I had hoped it would be more of a challenge than this, Pierus." The other laughed.  
"Let's just get it over with. I'll go this way, and you go that way. Just start killing everyone in sight." Pierus replied.  
**Dragonith, we need a plan. We can either show ourselves now and fight them, or we can wait until they separate, fight one, then fight the other.** Linta told Dragonith telepathically.  
**But if we let the other one go, he might kill a lot of people.**  
**But if we attack right now, we might not win! And if we don't decide soon, they're going to leave!** They finally agreed to go ahead and fight right then. They jumped out of cover and yelled out,  
"Stop right there!" The two aliens turned around and the first one hit some buttons on his scouter.  
"Get this, Thamyris! Only 500! Hahaha!"  
**I'll take Pierus, you take Thamyris, okay?** Linta told Dragonith. Dragonith nodded. Linta flew at Pierus and kicked him in the stomach. He was caught off-guard. Dragonith punched Thamyris.  
So the fight began. Thamyris kicked Dragonith in the stomach. Dragonith got back up and grabbed Thamyris as he tried to kick Dragonith again. Dragonith spun the knee around almost breaking it. Thamyris slowly got back up and blasted Dragonith in the stomach with a ki blast. Dragonith blocked it and sent it into the sky. Dragonith tried to blast Thamyris with a kamehameha but the blast missed and hit Pierus! Linta blasted Pierus in the stomach with a ki blast and kicked him to the ground.  
**Thanks** Linta told Dragonith.  
**No problem** Dragonith replied.  
Dragonith picked up Thamyris and threw him through a tree. Dragonith blasted rapid kamehamehas into the general area Thamyris was in. Dragonith suddenly felt a foot in his back and heard Thamyris say,  
"Ever heard of instant transmission?"  
Dragonith, in an angry rage, grabbed Thamyris by the arm and threw him to the ground. Linta punched Pierus and he fell back slightly and then attacked her. Every time Linta thought she was getting an edge, she would get hit by him again, and they would be even.  
**I can't do this! I can't beat this guy!** Linta told Dragonith.  
**Just keep trying. We can do it, I know it.** Dragonith replied. Meanwhile, up on Dende's Lookout, Dende was watching the fight and informing Mr. Popo of what was happening.  
"Mr. Popo....I have an idea.....but it won't work. We'd need the dragonballs....."  
"There are dragonballs on Namek..."  
"But I can't use Instant Transmission!" Mr. Popo hesitated.  
"I've never used my magic carpet except to go to places on earth.....I don't really know what power it has..." Dende considered this.  
"Can you try?" He asked. Mr. Popo nodded and got his carpet. Nothing happened. He tried multiple times, but it just did not have enough power to get to Namek.  
"You created the dragonballs. Can't you just make them work again?"  
"I'm sorry, no. I can't do that." Dende replied. They both sighed and began focusing on the battle below again.  
~Off on a distant planet~  
  
Sonic woke up. His head was throbbing, and he couldn't remember what happened. He looked around and was speechless. He was in a cloning tube.  
"What the heck?" He thought. Suddenly, his memory started to return to him.  
"I was a hunter. I hunted anything evil, an evil Saiyan, Namek, or anything. My name, Sonic." He thought.  
"Someone MUCH more powerful than me had beaten me in a fight. I was released from the tube." He thought. Suddenly, someone else stepped out of the shadows. It was... Sonic!  
"So, we finally meet." He said. "I am exactly like you, only I hunt good. I was made to be as powerful as you, for you are very powerful already. You were cloned, for your mind is set on destroying evil. My creator reversed that thought into destroying good."  
"No!" yelled Sonic. "We shall fight now!"  
"Fine." Sonic flew up into the air and powered up a Kamehameha. Evil Sonic did the same. They both fired. The shots collided and disappeared. They went into a fist fight. Sonic got hurt pretty bad, but he hit Evil Sonic a few times.  
"I thought you were as strong as me!" asked Sonic.  
"I was designed to be slightly more powerful." answered the clone. Sonic let loose a bunch of Ki blasts. A few hit his evil clone. They kept fist-fighting. Sonic started to beat Evil Sonic.  
"AHA!" said Sonic. "You're inexperienced. You may be more powerful than me, but this is your first fight ever."  
"No!" said the clone. "This can't be!" Sonic was able to knock Evil Sonic to the ground. He then charged up a Kamehameha and fired. The clone was hit, and he went flying, but then he started to fly up to the sun! The clone used an attack.  
"Solar Burn!" Sonic was blinded. After he recovered, he saw Evil Sonic headed for a space pod. The pod flew away. Sonic was confused as to where he was going. Sonic looked up at the screen by another cloning tube, the one Evil Sonic had come out of. It said, "Destination: Earth." The clone was going to kill everyone on earth? He wouldn't let that happen. He got into a space pod, and left for earth, to follow his clone.   
  
~In Space~  
  
Sonic couldn't see his clone anywhere in space. His clone got ahead of him after using the Solar Burn.  
Sonic knew he was headed for Earth. This was bad. His clone would get to Earth before him and have a head start! Then, Sonic had an idea. He turned the pod around, held his breath, opened the ship, and fired a Kamehameha. Now, his ship went horribly fast. He even caught a glimpse of his clone's ship!   
Sonic stopped his attack and made his ship go at normal speed. Maybe he could still warn the people of Earth. A few days later, Sonic stopped on a planet. He needed food, and fast. He looked around. Strange aliens walked around the planet. Sonic was able to find some kinds of food, and he left once again. Sonic was still ahead of his clone. It took a few more days, but Sonic was finally on Earth.   
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
"Oof!" Linta fell to the ground and looked up to see a huge blast coming toward her. She jumped away and flew into the sky, avoiding it. The blast left a crater in the ground and Dragonith just stared at it. He got an idea while staring at it. He continued to fight with Thamyris. He was getting him closer and closer to the crater. His plan was to throw him into it and blast him with a Last Breath.  
Sonic finally landed on earth, and he saw the people fighting. Sonic checked his scouter.  
"You'll never destroy the Earth!" Dragonith shouted at Thamyris. Sonic then realized that Dragonith was good. Sonic saw the crater and saw Thamyris above it.  
"Let me take over from here!" said Sonic. He threw Dragonith a Senzu Bean, and whipped out his extendible pole. He flew right above Thamyris and aimed his pole at him. He fired, and Thamyris went straight into the crater.  
"Who are you?" asked Dragonith.  
"My name is Sonic. I have come to warn you: someone very powerful, my clone, is headed this way. He's more powerful than any of us. He's headed to Earth, determined to destroy anything that is good." Sonic explained.  
"CLONE?" exclaimed Linta.  
"Yes, clone. His power level is about 60,000."   
"Just what we need, another person to fight...." Linta sighed and ducked a punch by Pierus. Sonic flew up to her and tried to help her fight Pierus.   
~On Archero~  
Tethys and Thebes stood ready in front of the ship they would take to earth.  
"Now remember, if Pierus and Thamyris have already left earth, I want you to come back here and report, then we'll try to find a lead on them elsewhere. Remember, these guys are wanted criminals, and they won't be easy to catch. According to our source, you two should be strong enough to take them, but if you see that you're going to lose, don't risk it! Come back and report. Got it?" Phobos asked.  
"Got it." Tethys responded with a grin.  
"Is there anything else they should know, Iris?" Phobos asked the blonde alien secretary.  
"Well, according to this, there are two other powers besides Pierus and Thamyris on Earth." Iris said, looking at a sheet of data.  
"Hmm? That's not possible.....there's nobody on earth strong enough to take Pierus and Thamyris.....and Pierus and Thamyris have always worked alone....." Phobos trailed off. Phobos looked at the screen quickly.  
"Tethys, listen, I want you guys to go and check it out. If the people there are helping them, do NOT let them see you. Get back here and report that, got it?"  
"Got it." Tethys agreed. Thebes and Tethys got onto the ship and it soon took off. They were on their way to earth.  
"You will be arriving on the planet earth in approximately one day." The computer told them.  
"Good. I hope they don't cause a lot of damage before we get there....." He trailed off. Tethys and Thebes trained on the ship until the computer spoke up.  
"Please take landing positions. We are now entering earth's atmosphere." They quickly jumped into their seats. "We are approaching earth. We will land at the coordinates 123 654. Impact in five....four....three...two....one." There was a soft thud, and the engines kicked off. "Welcome to Planet Earth. The ship will begin checking for and damages and repair them."  
"Right, good. Come on, Thebes." Tethys said. They walked out onto the planet surface and Thebes pulled out a small computer.  
**Let's see.....there they are! It's all on here! They're fighting two power levels that are a bit weaker than them. It appears to be two saiyans. Wait! Three saiyans!** Thebes sent to Tethys. They flew off toward the power levels. Tethys and Thebes landed a few yards away from the fight. They peered over the rocks and saw all the fists flying.  
**Come on! This will be easy with the help of all those saiyans!** Thebes pointed out.  
**Yeah, you're right!** Tethys agreed. They jumped over the rocks and whipped out their badges.  
"Pierus, Thamyris, you're under arrest for numerous accounts of theft, homicide, and resisting arrest!" Tethys said, producing his badge with great flourish.  
"Thamyris! There are too many people here! We don't stand a chance! Run!" Pierus shouted. The two criminals suddenly disappeared.  
"What? What happened?" Linta said, quite confused.  
"They can teleport. It's too late now. They're long gone. At least the earth is saved." Dragonith said.  
"NO! They can't be gone!" Tethys said.  
**Don't forget to get a statement from these two.** Thebes reminded Tethys.  
"I know, I know." Tethys said.  
"Uh...who are you talking to?" Linta asked.  
"Never mind that. I need to ask you a few questions. Do you think this reading of their power levels is correct?" Tethys asked. Thebes showed her the reading.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Linta replied, after looking at them.  
"Do they have any other attacks, other than the ones listed here?" Tethys asked.  
"No, that should be all of them." Linta responded. Tethys finished the questioning, and then they prepared to leave.  
**Wait. Do you think they might come back?** Thebes asked.  
**You know, they just might.** Tethys sent back. "Uh, we're going to have to stay here a few days to investigate things. They might come back, you never know." Tethys said aloud.  
"That's fine with me. You helped us scare off those two, so I guess it's all good." Linta said, smiling.  
"Guys....my clone is almost here!" Sonic shouted. Linta paused and she could feel it too.  
"Everyone, brace yourselves. We've got another fight coming. With all of us, it should be easier, though." Linta said. Everyone sensed the enormous Ki.  
"Look!" shouted Sonic. The Saiyan space pod was coming at a rapid speed! It hit the ground in front of everyone. Evil Sonic came out of the shuttle and used his scouter.  
"Hmmm... 54,000...52,000... shoot!" Evil Sonic shouted.  
"Hey, you!" yelled Linta.  
"NO!" said Evil Sonic. "It can't be! Sonic must have gotten here first to warn you!"  
"I'm right here!" said Sonic.  
"Hehehe... you don't plan on attacking me all at once, do you?"  
"Huh?" Linta asked.  
"It would ruin your Saiyan pride!"  
"Hmmmmm...." Linta said, thinking.  
"Saiyan pride.....This means nothing if the earth is destroyed!" Dragonith shouted. He flew at Evil Sonic. Suddenly, Linta jumped in front of him and stopped him.  
"No. He's right. We still have our pride." Linta said.  
"So, who's first?" asked Evil Sonic. Linta stepped forward.  
"I'll go first. Don't worry, nobody else will need to bother to fight after me." She grinned at Dragonith and continued, "If by some weird twist of fate I manage to lose, Dragonith will be next. If Dragonith loses, next is Sonic. After that is one of those weird looking kids."  
"Fine!" said Evil Sonic. Linta and Evil Sonic began the battle with a fist fight.  
"Can she really win?" wondered Sonic. "Watch out, Linta! His power level is much higher than yours!" Dragonith just looked at the fight. He knew the evil Sonic was about 5,000 PL stronger but Dragonith and Linta had a secret weapon. Dragonith would be able to warn Linta telepathically if Evil Sonic tried to do something.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooooo..... cliff hanger!  
  
What will happen next? Will Evil Sonic be defeated? What is to become of the Galaxy Police people? Will the Earthlings be saved? Will I ever find my packet of Pixie Stix???  
  
  
Find out next time,  
  
but only if I get reviews!  
Don't care what kind! JUST REVIEW!  
FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT!  
JUST REVIEW!  
My First Fanfic, Please be nice ^^ 


	2. The Fight with Sonic Begins.....

Diclaimer: Me own nothing that be DBS or otherwise..... Once again thank you everyone at DBS,  
and I hope you readers enjoy this next chapther!  
  
Note: Thank you for ALL your reviews, especially you Katarik!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fight with Sonic begins....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linta powered up and Sonic flew at her. She blinked and suddenly had no idea where he was.  
**Linta! Behind you!* Linta heard in her head. She spun around and barely blocked the punch that was coming down on her. Sonic threw a kick, and Linta missed the movement entirely. She was barely hurt though.  
**Man, he's fast! Good thing his strength doesn't equal his speed!** Linta told Dragonith. Evil Sonic suddenly came up behind Linta and punched her in the back. She groaned and stood quickly, then was shot down again. Linta got in one kick before Evil Sonic kicked her back and blasted her into a mountain.  
Dragonith searched frantically for her ki. He could feel nothing. No, it couldn't end this way...Dragonith stepped forward, then, he suddenly felt it.  
**Dragonith......help me...** her thoughts were weak. The little guy was stronger than she had thought. That was all the sign Dragonith needed. In a sudden rage, he flew at Evil Sonic and bashed him in the head.  
Dragonith looked at Linta, he could barley feel her KI. He spun around and looked at evil sonic.  
"You WILL pay for that." Dragonith promised.  
"Try me." Evil Sonic sneered. Dragonith ran up to Evil Sonic and acted as if he was going to punch him then slipped between his legs and grabbed him by the neck from behind! Evil Sonic was caught completely off guard by this. But he quickly started elbowing Dragonith. Dragonith let go and fell down as Evil Sonic kicked him in the back. Dragonith got up and blasted a KI blast in Evil Sonics Face. He fell down. Both of them were down. Dragonith got up first, but Evil Sonic got up right after. Dragonith kicked him in the ribs. Evil Sonic countered with a punch to Dragonith's jaw. It went on like this till Evil Sonic caught his foot. He threw him in the air. He blasted a kamehameha at Dragonith. From mid-air Dragonith blasted one back!! They were both blasting each other at full power. You could tell their power was almost EXACTLY the same. Then without warning Dragonith jumped up and punched Evil Sonic in the face. The blasts went through a mountain and Dragonith continued to beat on Evil Sonic!   
Evil Sonic couldn't believe that someone with a power level so much lower than his was pounding on him like this. Dragonith was fighting on raw emotion. Evil Sonic then kneed him in the stomach. This winded Dragonith, Evil Sonic ran up and kicked him in the face. Then as Dragonith was getting up Evil Sonic blasted him with a Masenko. The blast sent Dragonith to the ground. Dragonith pulled himself up to his feet and just stared at Evil Sonic. Dragonith and him flew up, high up and started punching each other. Dragonith managed to grab Evil Sonics arm but when he tried to throw him to the ground Evil Sonic held onto his arm. Dragonith then felt an arm slamming into his chest and he was thrown to the ground.   
**You....can...do it......Dragonith!** Linta told him. She slowly pulled herself out of the small crater and flew into the sky. She flew a little closer to the fight and saw Evil Sonic punch Dragonith in the gut, sending him to the ground. Linta put her hand straight in front of her and slowly moved her thumb across her hand.  
She shot the blast. The Big Bang connected, and Evil Sonic fell to the ground. Linta, having used the last of her energy in that blast, fell to the ground. Dragonith picked up Evil Sonic by the throat and glared at him. He threw him to the ground and prepared to kill him.  
"NO!" yelled Sonic. Sonic attacked his evil clone right in front of Dragonith and went into a fist fight. Sonic was getting pretty beat up. Evil Sonic was too powerful. Then, Sonic started to notice something. Evil Sonic's moves were very predictable. "Of course! We must both share the same minds!" thought Sonic. Sonic started to use this to his advantage. He sensed that his clone would use a Ki blast, so Sonic quickly flew out of the way.  
"What the?" exclaimed evil Sonic, and he was slammed in the stomach. Sonic then sensed that Evil Sonic would fly to the right, so Sonic quickly got there and his clone appeared, he smashed his head. Meanwhile, Dragonith, back on the ground, watched the two fight. He wondered if he should blast the evil clone, but which one was the evil one?  
Dragonith slightly pissed off about Sonic taking the fight away from him like that just stared. He was trying to figure out which was evil...he groaned, if only he knew how to use the spirit bomb it wouldn't touch Sonic but would destroy Evil Sonic. Then he got an idea he would watch how both of them fight and react, when he was sure which one was evil he would send a Last Breath at the evil one. The only problem was if he was wrong...  
He tried to put that out of his mind. He focused on the fight and noticed that one of them had just been thrown to the ground. The one that was thrown to the ground ran to Dragonith faked a punch and said..."I'm the real one". Something seemed wrong in his eyes though. Then he realized it was a lie. He slammed his forearm into Evil Sonics head and told Sonic to power up for a kamehameha. Dragonith got on the other side of Evil Sonic and started powering up.  
"Kaaaameeehaaameeeha!" Dragonith and Sonic shouted in unison. The two blasts crushed Evil Sonic into nothing but dust. He was destroyed by the blast and Dragonith was completely out of energy. He collapsed, now it was just and the two weird looking kids. Linta grinned.  
"That wasn't as bad as we thought it'd be..." She mumbled. Dragonith quickly picked her up, and took off toward Dende's. The two weird kids followed behind.  
Sonic had stayed behind. He was an independent fighter, yet he wanted to train. Maybe he should roam earth to find some sort of evil to destroy. Sonic may have been good, but he was very blood thirsty and power hungry. He wanted more power. He flew to a desert with plenty of pyramids in it.  
"We are too advanced to keep this junk lying around." said Sonic. He picked up the biggest Pyramid and threw it up in the air. He then blasted it with a Kamehameha. He then flew really high. He charged up a spirit bomb and blasted the rest of them.   
  
~Back at Dende's tower~  
  
Dende quickly healed Linta, and then they began trying to figure out what to do next.  
"Well, we don't know when those two could be coming back. And they might train." Linta pointed out.  
"Thebes and I received commands to stay here and make sure everything is back in order before returning, so we might have some extra time to help you guys train." Tethys said.  
"Then it's settled. We train." Dragonith said. Dragonith, Linta, Thebes, and Tethys all talked about what to do. They finally decided on Linta and Dragonith sparring with Tethys and Thebes. Dragonith immediately flew at Tethys and started punching him he was caught completely off guard. Dragonith was quickly wearing him down. Thebes jumped at Linta and kicked her in the stomach. Dragonith was dominating Tethys for the moment and Thebes had the upper hand on Linta. Linta and Tethys were both knocked down at the exact same moment. Dragonith spun Thebes around and kicked him in the face. While he was doing this Tethys got up and elbowed him in the back. Linta kicked Thebes in the ribs. Thethys hit Linta in the back.  
Dragonith got back up and started kicking Thebes repeatedly into the ground. Linta went after Tethys.  
Linta swung her leg at Tethys, and he caught it in mid-air. He punched her in the stomach, and she kicked him in the leg. Dragonith hit Tethys in the head, and Tethys began fighting him as Linta went after Thebes.  
Tethys slammed Dragonith in the head, and Dragonith quickly flew back up at Tethys and kicked him in  
  
~meanwhile off on another planet~  
  
There he stood, another great Saiyan warrior. He had been going around from planet to planet, in hopes of conquering it. Unfortunately, with every vain attempt, he would either be defeated by the planetary forces, or would end up completely ruining the planet itself. Killing off all the life-forms and all the planetary minerals, leaving only a barren land, not even fit enough for the most simplest living things in the Galaxy. He was Verttogo, destroyer of anything in his way.   
Verttogo looked out at the landscape of the planet he was on. It was completely wrecked. Yet another planet he had screwed up. It didn't matter now, Verttogo had just found a more suitable planet. Verttogo had no choice but to go to earth. Since that is where a lot of fighters are, he deiced to go kill all of them one by one and rule earth. Verttogo boarded his space pod, set the computer for his destination, and within seconds, the pod blasted from the scene. Verttogo closed his eyes has he awaits his arrival at Earth, and drifted off into a resting period. Verttogo just passed the moon when his computer wakes him up.  
"We will be arriving on earth Very soon. Please get ready for impact." Verttogo instantly wakes up from the computer sound and sits up and gets ready to land on what he hopes to be his own planet to rule. Verttogo's pod zooms in through the atmosphere, and a red blemish appears on the outside of Verttogo's pod. Unexpectedly, Verttogo's pod lands right in the middle of an ocean. He opens it up and gets out quickly. He is really mad that his computer messed up the landing spot As he flies toward the mainland. Verttogo flies, and lands in a forest. Verttogo has furious at the fact of the miscalculated dropping point in the water. Verttogo looks around and decides to let out his fury on whatever seemed to be near. The forest he was in seemed to be near enough to him. He fires a blast at few trees causing them to catch fire. The trees fall, and soon a wild fire erupts. By then Verttogo has already flown off and heading to a random direction. While flying along, Verttogo senses a few power levels near by. Verttogo needed a good fight to loosen up, and so he heads towards the ki signatures. He picks up speed so he can get there faster, unknowingly heading towards Dragonith and the others.  
  
~Off in space above Earth~  
  
Roum screamed as she tried to control the falling space ship, "COMPUTER RESPOND!"  
"COMMAND. FAILURE." The computer relied.  
"What? Computer, Explain the command failure!"  
"COLLISION. IN. 10 Seconds. 9..." The computer counted off.  
"Computer! Give me manual controls now."  
"COMMAND. FAILURE."  
"What caused the-..."  
"COLLISION. IN. 3... 2... 1."  
BOOM! Roum's' ship slides along the planet's soil, until coming to a complete halt. Roum groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "How... How did the... command failure... happen?" She asked herself and looked about the destroyed ship, "Now I'm stuck on a third class planet." Roum grabbed what supplies she needed: a communicator, (It looks some what like a modified scouter), her Halo sword and her hooded cloak. She tapped in the journal command of her communicator and said,  
"Cycle 1 of decacycle 5004. I, Pilot one-two-two-seven, have crashed on a third class planet named Urth, (this is how Kamajin's spell the name), because of 'command failure' the cause of this command failure is unknown at this time..." She clicked of the recorder and put on her hooded cloak, "I hope Earthlings are not as ignorant and violent as previous explorers made them out to be..." She said as she left the ruined ship.  
"Hmm…" Roum tapped her communicator as it gave her a map of the planet  
"Hmmmm...... Should I fly to a near by city?" No. It wasn't worth the risk; who knew what possible powerful enemies where out there? "I shall walk." She said and began in the direction of the City.  
~Nearby~  
Andante meditated over the same waterfall his father had so many years ago, "Peace… I am one with Nature…" He let his mind slip into the tranquility around him, "Wonderful…" Andante looked exactly like his father, Piccolo, but he wore Nail's clothing; other than a few personality differences and age, one might not have been able to tell the two apart.   
"Eh?" Andante opened his eyes and looked to his left, he sensed a new power level. "Hrm…" He muttered as he decided to check it out. Andante had been noticing high power levels left and right lately. They were all no concern of his, but this one...just felt different. Plus it was closer to him, and he was bored. Andante took off toward the power and soon found her. He landed behind her, and she immediately whirled around, sword unsheathed. Andante, ready to ask her what she was doing, suddenly stopped. There was something in her eyes....  
"Who..." He stopped, hesitating. "Who are you?" Roum paused and looked up at him and nearly had a heart attack.  
"Ack! D'sug ujo yea? [What are you?]" He looked like A Kamajin! He had green skin, patches, Antennae, and pointed ears like she did but he was bald and masculine; Roum pulled out her sword ready to fight. "D'sug we yea dum'g vej'm no? [What do you want from me?]"   
Andante blinked at the hooded woman, she language was she speaking? The woman huffed at him and put her sword away, she mumbled some thing in her native language and then tapped a silver object hidden under her hood. She grumbled and tapped it again.  
"What are you..."  
"Tivo no emo nimago." The woman replied holding up her hand indicating one.  
"Her hand!" Andante thought, "Its GREEN!"  
"W... What... do you want... with me?" The woman said carefully.  
"I want to know who you are." Andante replied.  
"Sim ej Voe?"  
"Nani?"  
"Friend or Foe?" Andante hesitated, could the green handed women be trusted?  
"Friend." He said finally.  
"Then I am Roum."  
"Konichiwa Roum-San..." Andante smirked, "I am Andante." He saw her narrow her narrow her eyes under her hood.  
"What race are you?" She asked.  
"Namek."  
"Felisians keep a close recording on all the races in this Galaxy." Roum replied.  
"So you are a 'Felisian'?" Roum shook her head, "Me... No... I am not..."  
"Then what are you?" Andante asked, "Let me see your face!"  
Roum sighed, "My appearance may startle you..." She reached for her hood, "My race is known as the Kamajin race... or rather the children of Kama..." She took of her hood and Andante gasped. SHE LOOKED LIKE A NAMEK! Her light green skin seemed to go perfectly with her blue hair an pupil-less purple eyes. Her antennae and ears were slightly smaller than his.  
"What in... How..." Andante looked for the correct words to say, "Why do you have a scouter?"  
"Scouter?" Roum asked, "You mean communicator. It gives me almost any information that I need..."  
"I...see..." Andante tried to think of what he should do. Go to the look out? Tell Dende? But he had never spoken with him before, Dende didn't know that he existed! He was the secret son of Piccolo. "I think I should take you to Dende-San."  
"Who is this Dende?"  
"The Kami of Earth."  
"Very well then but if he causes me any threat..."  
"Trust me... he won't." Andante assured her.  
Roum frowned at Andante, "How do I not know that this is a trick?"  
"Feh! You don't." Andante replied with a scoff similar to what his father had used.  
"Then I shall not go with you." Roum said simply.  
"Why not?!?" Andante demanded.  
"My prime directive is to keep safe until I am rescued from this... third class planet."  
"THIRD CLASS?" Andante felt himself become angry but he pushed it down.  
"Any populated planet not part of the Coalition is either a third class or a secondary class..." Roum replied nochalantly. Andante blinked at her not sure he wanted to ask what a second-class planet was.  
"C… come... Dende will know what to do."  
"Know what to do about what?"  
"Err..." Andante thought for a moment, "About why you look like a Namek."  
Roum scoffed, "This is why this planet is third class. Earthlings may have made it to h'luxo [space], but they still do not have enough technology to make themselves second class..."  
"What is why?"   
"You Earthlings, (and I assume that you were hatched here), seem to believe that there is no one like you." Roum explained, "When in reality there are many races that have a similar biology and anatomy structure as yourselves…"  
"Like how saiyans look humans." Andante said thoughtfully.  
"Aren't we the smart one?" Roum mocked, "The reason I look like a 'Namek' is because my race and yours obviously evolved in similar ways."  
"Oh…" Andante muttered, then realizing that she had mocked him. "Do not mock me! Got it?"  
"Understood." Roum replied.  
"We still should see Dende."  
"D'sy?"  
"Nani?"  
"Why?" Roum replied, "Why must we see this Dende?"  
"Because you are only one of many high power levels I have sensed lately…"  
"Did you confront them as you confronted me?"  
"No."  
"Why is this?"  
"Their… Ki signatures didn't feel similar to mine." Andante explained.  
"Vimo… Fine… we shall visit this Dende."  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Sonic was building up a good deal of sweat as he was training. He was trying his best to quench his thirst for being stronger. Suddenly, just as he was about to blast a nearby mountain to smitherines, Sonic sensed a ki nearby. Sonic instantly stopped himself and went to see what was going on. He stopped someone in his path.  
"Have you come here with evil intentions or good? I must warn you, I am an evil hunter, and I can defeat the likes of you very easily." Sonic said to him.  
"Don't you talk to me like that! I am Verttogo! Your next ruler!" The warrior said angrily. "Who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter." said Sonic, "Either way, I will destroy you. Like I do to all evil scum feeders like you."  
Verttogo then charged at Sonic, but Sonic was too fast, and he seemed to disappear and reappear behind the evil warrior. He then grabbed Verttogo by the leg, spun him around, and threw him straight into a mountain. Sonic then charged up and fired a Kamehameha at him. Verttogo straightened himself from the toss and tries to dodge the blast but gets hit. He falls to ground but quickly gets up.   
Verttogo rubs his head "Who IS this guy?" he says to himself. Verttogo realizes that the guy is stronger. He fires multiple blasts at random directions. A couple of the blasts hit Sonic, and Sonic fall to the ground on his back. Verttogo then flies up above Sonic, and he fires a large ki beam down on him. The beam hits Sonic, but he remains alive. Verttogo then runs into a forest and powers down. Few minutes later, Verttogo walks out of the forest and looks around. He flies up into the air to get a better view of things. Verttogo then resumes his flight toward Dende's.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Roum placed her hood back on and followed Andante towards a tower of sorts; atop the tower she saw four people in mid battle.  
"Who are they?" Roum asked as they flew towards the tower.  
"I don't know." Andante replied. Roum huffed and grumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Mr. Dende?" Popo said.  
"Yes, Popo?" Dende asked patiently.  
"There are two people coming our way."  
"I know." Dende nodded, "Don't worry." The two strangers landed a few yards away from them.   
"Who are you?" Dende asked the Namek, but he then recognized the stature, "You are related to Piccolo aren't you?"  
The Namek nodded, "Yes. Piccolo is my father."  
"What is your name?"  
"Andante." The Namek replied.  
"Who is the woman?" Popo asked pointing to the black cloaked woman who had come with Andante; she was watching the battle.  
"That is Roum." Dende narrowed his eyes at the hooded woman, there was something about her Ki...  
"She is a Kamajin..." Andante explained.  
"A what?"  
"Roum... take off your hood."  
"No." Roum replied simply and continued to watch the fight.  
"WHAT?"  
"I said 'no'." Roum shrugged, "I agreed to come, not to show myself." Andante growled at the woman, apparently she had been acting this way for a while.  
"Roum-San." Dende said calmly, "Please. Take off your hood." Roum turned and glared at him, her eyes seemed to catch the sunlight dispite the hood covering her face. "Vimo..." She muttered and took off her hood just as the woman in the battle (Linta) threw one of the men to the ground.  
Roum ignored the shock that was painted on the elder Namek and the genie's faces, instead she turned to watch the four fight again and said, "You DO realize that a fight is occurring near here right?" Roum mentions as she watches the Saiyans and the Acherons fight.  
Thebes jumped back up and hit Linta down on the ground. Linta sat up and watched the scene in front of her.  
"She looks almost like a Namek..." Linta said. She noticed that the other three had stopped fighting as well. Linta walked over to the two new arrivals.  
"Dende....who are these people?"  
"Andante and Roum."  
"Uh...hi. I'm Linta, this is my brother Dragonith, and these two are Tethys and Thebes." Dragonith looked at Roum, then turned to Andante. He seemed to approve of them. Mean while an idea was forming in his head.   
"Ok, let's make teams. Linta, Andante, and I versus Roum, Tethys, and Thebes. You all like that?"  
"Yeah, it's good enough." They all agree. They immediately started sparring. Dragonith went straight for Roum and kicked her in the head. Tethys launched himself at Andante and tackled him. Thebes ran up to Linta and fell victim to a kick from the saiyan.  
Dragonith grabbed Roum and threw her high in the air. As she was on her way, Dragonith started powering up. Roum saw this coming though and they both blasted ki blasts at each other.  
Tethys punched Andante in the head. Andante quickly recovered ran up to Tethys and grabbed him by the neck. Tethys kicked Andante in the stomach to stop him from choking him.  
Linta and Thebes were flying everywhere. Neither of them were giving up. Thebes punched Linta in the stomach, but found a ki blast in his chest. He flung it up into the air and kicked Linta. Linta blocked the kick and elbowed him in the back.  
Dragonith was slowly overwhelming Roum, he finally sent both blasts right at Roum. They both hit her, but she quickly recovered. She flew down and kicked Dragonith in the head. Dragonith punched her in the back and followed it up with a kick to the back of her head. She was caught off guard badly by this. Andante kicked Tethys in the stomach and Tethys punched Andante in the head.  
Andante backed up and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!" Tethys was blinded and quickly felt a pain in his back then his stomach. Andante was all over him! Thebes had quickly recovered from the elbow and kicked Linta in the face. Linta backed up. She looked at Thebes with some sort of anger. She powered up and flew at him. She tackled him and started punching him. Thebes was being completely overwhelmed!  
Dragonith had knocked Roum down and started powering up a Kamehameha. The blast only half hit Roum. She had managed to dodge most of it, and she was only hit in the arm and leg. She fell down. As Dragonith approached her she blasted him in the chest with a ki blast. He went flying. Dragonith and Roum were both down now.  
Andante and Tethys kept fighting. Both of them were fighting and neither could get an advantage on the other. Finally Tethys kicked Andante in the stomach and winded him. Linta got off Thebes and threw him up in the air, she started powering up a Big Bang.  
Roum growled and got up. She was mad at this Dragonith character. She muttered something in her language and then yelled, "PINGA!" A purple beam shot from her hand, straight for Dragonith. He dodged it barely in time. The area where the beam had hit had melted! Dragonith charged Roum for a punch to the nose but his fist hit a zanzoken image, "Ya!" Roum kneed Dragonith in the small of his neck, momentarily paralyzing him.  
"No more sparring." She said in an annoyed voice. She did not need this now; she turned and walked away from him, "I have more important things to do."  
Mean while, Andante had recovered and was now firing machine gun blasts at Tethys. As the smoke and rubble cleared, Andante realized that Tethys was nowhere in sight. Tethys appeared to Andante's far right and fired a ki blast, Andante easily dodged it, only to be hit by another one. Roum walked through the sparring field untouched by the other fighters; she was in a very bad mood.  
"Where are you going?" Dende asked.  
"I have things I must complete." Roum muttered as she walked to the other side of the tower, "Perhaps you can have them check out that battle I sense occurring near here." She then took off her communicator, pulled out a pouch of tools and began to work on modifying the frequency wave of her communicator.  
Dragonith was pissed off that Roum had just walked away from the battle like that. He noticed that Tethys was having a lot of problems with Andante. He flew over to Andante and asked him if he wouldn't mind going against both of them.  
"Fine, just don't expect this to be easy." Andante said with a smirk. This was a bad idea. Immediately Dragonith and Tethys punched him in the stomach. Roum turned her head momentarily to see Dragonith and Tethys punching Andante in the stomach. "Hrm..." She muttered, "Stupid fool..." She was referring to Andante's obvious cockiness. He may have been more powerful then one of them, but together those two over powered him by 38,000. Roum shook her head; she had more then one reason for 'just walking out of the fight'. Contacting home was just one of them, not to mention the fact that Roum was still weak from the crash. She tweaked another knob on her communicator, turned to Dende.  
"Brace yourself Taja Dende." She said as she took her own advice. The sound from the Communicator was too high pitched for any saiyan or human to hear, but it was almost deadening to a Namek and Kamajin.  
"AHH!" Andante was about to fire a ki blast at his two opponents when the signal went out instead he covered his ears in pain. Linta cocked her eyebrow and looked at the three covering their ears in pain.  
"Is.....something wrong?" She asked. Dragonith, Tethys, Thebes, and Linta looked at each other in confusion. Andante turned and glared at Roum, he teleported in front of her.  
"What was that for, woman?" He asked angrily. Roum completely ignored the Namek, she tapped the communicator before putting it back on.  
"HRM... Wrong tone..." She walked pass Andante without even looking at him, "Perhaps they'll receive the message anyhow..." She walked to the edge of the tower and looked in the direction of where she had sensed a battle about to brew.  
"Roum-San," Dende said, "Do you think these friends of yours will be able to help us?"  
"In what situation?" Roum asked, "And they are not 'friends' they are allies... and I doubt they many of them will be willing to help Urth, what with its history and all."  
"History?" Mr. Popo prompted. Roum raised a brow at the genie.  
"Extreme battles... Powerful warriors... SAIYANS..." She turned to Linta and the others. "No offense, but my federation has kept records on many different races, saiyans being one of them..."  
"Let me guess." Linta said, "The records are not good."  
"Some are... at least from most of the ones that were known to live on this planet... Like Kakarott..."  
"So why wouldn't they help?"  
"Reports of Cell and other evil powers like him... Buu." Roum went on, "Plus, this is a third class planet, important enough not to allow any one to destroy but not top priority."  
"Well, who needs 'em? I mean, look around you! Personally, I think we've got more than enough power here to defeat anything anyone can throw at us." Linta pointed out. Dragonith nodded his agreement.  
"As for bad rumors about saiyans....we were created for the sole purpose of helping earth. We're no threat to any other planet." Dragonith said.  
"Any power that you feel is probably just that Sonic guy. He's been wandering in and out for the past couple of days." Linta said.   
"And the OTHER power?" Roum asked.  
"Other power?" Andante asked and then concentrated, "She's telling the truth..."  
"Why would I lie?" Roum asked.   
"Other power?" Linta glanced over at Dragonith. "Yeah, I felt it. What's the big deal? I could easily take it!" She grinned cheesely.  
"That's what you said about Evil Sonic as well, Linta." Dragonith reminded her. Linta sweat-dropped and nodded. Roum brushed a few strands of hair out her face.  
"Never underestimate evil." She warned, "It can surprise you at every second and yet still be predictable." Andante thought for a moment; yes, Roum's statement was indeed paradoxical.   
**Tethys, my computer says that there's a message from Master Phobos back at the ship.** Thebes told Tethys. Tethys nodded and he looked at everyone.  
"Uh...we've got to go back to our ship to check for a message. We should be back soon." He said.  
"Well, okay..." Linta said. She then continued their previous conversation. Tethys and Thebes took off toward the ship. They checked the message.  
[Tethys and Thebes,  
You need to report back to headquarters. We found a lead on where Pierus and Thamyris are headed next. I've got a pretty good assignment lined up for you if you get back in time.  
-Master Phobos]  
"May as well head back. Pierus and Thamyris probably aren't coming back for a while." Tethys said.  
**Right** Thebes agreed. So Tethys and Thebes took off for Achero. The ship takes off and as they blast by the earth, Tethys looks at the screen and thought deeply as he looked at the earth.  
"Goodbye, Earth. You're as beautiful as mother said you were." He thought to himself.  
  
~Back at Dende's~  
  
Dragonith, Linta and Andante were all left by themselves. Dragonith was unsure of what to do. Linta was sitting down relaxing. Andante was meditating. Dende went around and healed them all. Dragonith was starting to feel uneasy. He felt one of the power levels in the fight dying.  
"Do you guys feel that?!" Dragonith asked.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Linta asked.  
"Yes. The evil power is overwhelming the good one." Andante said.  
"I'm going out there. Are either of you guys coming?" Dragonith asked. Before either of them had a chance to answer Dragonith powered up and flew off to the battle. Roum listened from the other side of the tower.  
"Why should I help?" She thought,"'This is not my planet... and yet..." She teleported in front of Dragonith. "I shall come too." Linta looked at them quickly.  
"Oh, come on! It's just that Sonic guy. I say, if he gets a beating, so be it." Dragonith gave Linta a look. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She sighed.  
  
~ In Space ~  
  
BOOM!   
Tethys and Thebes were hurled to the side of the ship.  
**What do you mean we don't have any weapons?** Tethys demanded.  
**We got one of the ships without weapons! Even if we had weapons, we both haven't been trained on how to use them yet!** Thebes replied quickly. BOOM! They were hit again, and again they fell to the ground.  
**What are we going to do?** Tethys asked. Tethys was sending to keep Thebes from hearing the panic in his voice.  
**I don't know, Tethys....I don't know.** Thebes replied. Tethys grabbed a hold of the controls and looked at the screen. They were so close to Achero. Tethys put the engines at their max, and they began to pull away from the enemy ship. Another blast hit, and red lights began flashing everywhere. things inside began falling, and the ship stopped working. There was another hit, and Tethys went flying. He heard a bunch of metallic sounds, and the sound of bones breaking, following by the sound of Thebes screaming.  
"THEBES!!!!!" Tethys shouted. Thebes was buried under a pile of rubble. He was all bloody, and couldn't move. Tethys raced toward him and started trying to uncover him.  
**It's hopeless. Even if you manage to get me out of here, I probably won't survive. Go. Take the escape pod, and leave me. If you stay, you'll die!** Thebes told him.  
"No! I won't leave you!" Tethys said, his voice shaking.  
"Tethys! You must! Avenge my death! That ship is Pierus and Thamyris's. My death is inevitable, but you can still avenge me! Go, or face death with me!" Thebes said, his words barely understandable. Tethys was surprised for a moment, as he had never heard Thebes speak. Tethys continued trying to save his friend, as the ship continued breaking more and more. Finally, Thebes reached his free hand out and grabbed Tethys's. With his last bit of energy, he pushed Tethys toward the escape pod. A particularly hard laser hit their ship, and Tethys was knocked into the chamber with the escape pod. He, realizing that it was fate that it happen this way, got in and took off.  
**Goodbye....brother....** He heard in his head as the pod left the ship. Tethys took one last look at the spaceship, then watched as it was blown up by a final shot from the enemy ship. He wept, the promised himself that he would destroy Pierus and Thamyris one day. The pod zipped through space and finally landed on Achero. Pierus and Thamyris weren't dumb enough to follow it to Achero, so they left him alone for the time being.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOW SAD!  
THIS IS JUST TERRIBLE!  
What will happen to Tethyes?  
Whats with this new guy on Earth?  
  
AND HOW COME I STILL CAN'T FIND MY PIXIE STIX?!! 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING, AT ALL! THIS INCLUDES DBZ, and all that other stuff.   
A.N:Once more, thanks to the crew of DBS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Back at where Verttogo is~  
  
Verttogo flew as fast as he could towards Dende's, hoping for a good fight and then taking over the planet. However, Linta and company met him halfway toward Dende's place. Linta hung back with a bored look on her face while Dragonith questioned the man.   
"Why you are flying towards Dendes? Who are you?" Dragonith asked.  
"And if I don't tell you?" The man asked.  
"Then I will have to kill you, as one half of earth's protectors." Dragonith replied, trying to look intimidating. Verttogo smirks as he lies.  
"My name is Iden. I am here because I want to protect Earth. And who might you be?" Verttogo said pleasently.  
"Iden eh? If you're so good why were you fighting with Sonic..?" Dragonith asked.  
"Well...err...." Verttogo began.  
Linta snorted. "Lemme guess. You were fighting somebody and he randomly jumped in to finish off the guy?"  
"Linta, give Sonic a break." Dragonith said.   
Roum narrowed her eyes at 'Iden', "Sent here to protect Earth? Doubtful!" She reached for her sword, "Your evil shines through even stronger than your Ki signature..." Verttogo stares into Roum's eyes. Then he smiles.  
"I must tell you something" Verttogo says, lying again. "I was sent here to help nameks move here to Earth. I was going this way because I sensed some strong people. I figured that you guys could help me. Than this guy started attacking. I didn't want to hurt him so I ran." Roum growled at the saiyan. She didn't hate saiyans, she just didn't like most of them; just when she decided that Linta and Dragonith were okay, this one comes along.  
"You cannot fool me, Saiyan." Roum growled as she pulled her sword out all the way.  
"If the Nameks were going to move to Earth," Andante said, "I would've known about it." Roum was getting annoyed of all the talking; she could tell that he was lying through his teeth and that he was evil. That was a good enough reason to fight him. Verttogo smiles as he stares into Roum's eyes. He flies up into the air, points his hand at Roum and fires a blast. Than he fires a blast at the others. While they are distracted by the blast, Verttogo flies off to the North. He lands and powers down to a real low power so it's hard for him to be sensed. Verttogo then sits under a tree.  
"I know they are stronger than me" he says to himself. "So I will have to get stronger." He concludes.  
  
~On Archero~  
  
Tethys stepped out of the pod and the landing crew began asking him all sorts of questions.  
**Come to me, Tethys.** Master Phobos sent to him. Tethys felt his master's call, and slowly, ignoring the attendants, he began walking back into the building he had last seen with his best friend. A lone tear slid down his cheek. He walked into Phobo's room, and slumped into the chair.  
**I couldn't save him.** Tethys said. He looked up at Phobos, then did a double-take. Phobos smiled quickly at him and thrust a piece of cloth in his face. Then there was blackness.   
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
"Crap. Roum can your communicator find his power level?" Dragonith asked.  
Roum smirked, "It already has..." She powered down as low as she possibly could without losing her ability to fly. "This way." Dragonith followed Roum, as did Andante  
**Linta, what should we do when we find him...?** Dragonith asked. Linta snorted again and did not move.  
**You guys can do whatever.**  
**Linta, don't be like that, this could be important.**  
**You go ahead. I'm just gonna make sure Sonic's okay.** Linta dropped to the ground and ran over to where Sonic was lying.   
  
~Somewhere else~  
  
Verttogo walks into some city not knowing or caring what its called. He walks into the nearest store and steals some clothes. He puts them on and walks around the city thinking about what he should do to become more powerful. After walking around for a while, Verttogo goes inside a gym.   
"Who owns this gym?" Verttogo says to everyone inside.  
" I do." says a Man in the corner. "What do you want?"  
"Are you the strongest?" Verttogo asks.  
"Of course." he replies.  
"Let's see." Verttogo says evilly. Then Verttogo moves quickly and elbows the guy in the gut. The guy falls down to his knees and doesn't move. Verttogo looks around at everyone staring at him. He smiles evilly again, then fires and blast at each one and kills them.   
  
~ On Archero~  
  
Tethys remembered having a strange dream, and then he awoke. Master Phobos was standing there and he smiled at Tethys.  
"How are you feeling, Tethys?" Phobos asked.  
"Fine, Master." Tethys replied.  
"Who are you loyal to?" Phobos asked.  
"Master Orestes." Tethys said with determination.  
"Good. What is your mission?" Phobos asked him.  
"To claim planets in the name of Orestes." Tethys replied.  
"Excellent. Begin your training, and you will be assigned a planet shortly." Phobos finished. Tethys stood and went to the training room. Tethys walked into the gravity room and the robots began jumping out. Tethys began destroying the robots, and more and more came out. Now that he was officially a cadet, he was allowed in the real training rooms. No more sparring with the other weaklings. Tethys destroyed all the robots in the room quickly. He moved to the next training room where the robots would be even tougher. Tethys blasted through a whole line of robots, and then the light went off. Master Phobos came in.  
"Tethys, I have a special mission for you. Orestes has a special group of five fighters that do most of his dirty work for him. The weakest member died recently in a battle, and I have been asked to find a replacement. You're not as strong as the rest of them, but I believe that you're the most promising of the ones I have to choose from. So you're taking his place. Prepare to leave immediately. They're going on a new mission soon." Phobos ordered.  
"Yes, Master Phobos." Tethys said, bowing. Tethys prepared his things and went to the ship dock. He met up with his four new partners.  
"You must be our new man. I'm Acastus, the leader of this group." The second largest member of the group said. He was a fairly tall, well-built alien, vaguely humanoid, with dark purple skin and reddish eyes, one of which was covered with a blue scouter.  
"I'm Echion." Another said. He was a short being, with no hair and light green skin. He wore no scouter, since he only had one eye. He had a very broad chest, and long arms with bulging biceps, as opposed to his very short legs.  
"I'm Phanus." This being had long, strong legs and a stout body. His arms were bulky. His four eyes were green, blue, yellow, and one was completely white. His mouth resembled a beak slightly.  
"And I'm Mopsus." The tallest being smiled slightly. This guy was huge. He looked very human-like. His arms didn't look very strong, and neither did his legs. A sword was on his back. He had bluish eyes and light brown hair.  
"You may call me Tethys. Where are you headed?" Tethys asked.  
"I believe you've been there. A quaint little place called Earth." Acastus replied.  
  
~Back where Roum and company are~  
  
A low tone in Roum's communicator told her that she was getting an incoming message. "G'sih ih Lipeg emo-g'de-g'de-hofom... d'se ih g'sih? [This is Pilot one-two-two-seven... who is this?]"  
"D'se we yeah g'simqu? [Who do you think?]" The female voice on the other side asked.  
"D'sug ujo yea weimt em g'sih hiwo ev g'so tupucy? [What are you doing on this side of the galaxy?]"  
"Who are you talking to Roum?" Andante asked quietly.  
"An old friend." Roum replied. Linta walked over to where Sonic was slowly standing up. He growled and powered up.  
"Sonic, don't worry, Dragonith's gonna take care of that guy. Let me help you back to Dende's..."  
"Fine. Dende can heal me, but then I'm gonna finish that guy off!" Linta helped him back to Dende's where Dende healed him.  
Linta felt a sudden burst of energy coming from where the others were headed.  
"Linta! That Saiyan has killed several people!" Dende cried out. Linta narrowed her eyes, and, ignoring Sonic for the time being, flew off in that direction. Soon, Linta caught up with Dragonith and company.  
"You felt that, didn't you?" Dragonith said with a grim expression.  
"We should have killed him when we had the chance!" Linta yelled. Dragonith stared at her.  
"When did we have the chance?" He asked. Linta looked at him blankly.  
"It's just an expression!"  
  
~On Archero~  
  
Tethys, Acastus, Echion, Phanus, and Mopsus stood in front of the ship they would be taking to earth.  
"Here's your scouter. It will serve as a communicator between the five of us while on earth." Acastus said, tossing him the device. Tethys put the purple scouter over his right eye. It flashed on, and he glanced at their base power levels. He knew better than to trust the scouter's numbers, but it might come in handy. Tethys could remember being assigned to go to earth, but he couldn't remember anything that happened there. He couldn't remember what happened to his partner either. In fact, there were many things he found he could not remember. The only thing that was important now was Master Phobos's plans.   
  
~On Earth~  
  
Dragonith, Linta and Roum all powered up and blasted off into the general direction of where the people had been killed. Dragonith was desperately searching for a power level higher than anyone else's.  
"Bingo. There he is." He pointed at a man, in different clothes than before. Dragonith flew down towards him and grabbed him by the neck. Dragonith whisped to Verttogo, "You're in deep shit now." He flung him up in the air and blasted a devastating kamehameha up at him. Verttogo gets hit full force of the blast and Falls to the ground. He gets up slowly and realizes how strong they all are. His shirt is ripped up and he is pissed.  
"If you think I am going to run this time, think again" he says. Verttogo flies up past Dragonith and points his hand at him. He then fires three blasts in a row at him.  
Dragonith stared at the blast it was aiming right for his head, fortunatly, he was making up a KI blast of his own at the same time. Just before the three ki blasts, Drgonith sent his up and sent the Verttogo's energy flying off into space. He stared at Verttogo. Verttogo stared back. They both flew at each other and started pounding on each other. Surprisingly Dragonith broke off first. He was breathing a bit hard. He ran up at Verttogo and kicked him in the knee several times. Finally Verttogo fell down. Dragonith backed away and started to power up a Last Breath. He knew if he could lock it in the fight would be over and Verttogo would be as good as dead. He grimly smiled to himself.  
The glowing black rope was starting to form he was moving it in at Verttogo. He was almost 100% positive that Verttogo would try to Counter it with a KI blast. That of course would only give the Last Breath more energy...   
Verttogo's only hope was to some how break the rope, which he would have to do immediately or dodge it completely.  
Dragonith suddenly did a variation of the move he'd been working on. He split the rope into several pieces all the exact same size and length as the original. He immediately sent one at Verttogo's feet. Verttogo lost his ability to walk, as another went flying at his knees. One went at each arm and they attached his arms above his head. Finally one flew straight at Verttogo's chest. Locking him completely in that postion.  
There was a look of horror on Verttogo's face as Dragonith walked up to him to finish him off, and end the fight. Just as Dragonith was charging up he felt five enormous powers coming towards him. Oddly enough, one of them felt familiar. Dragonith could feel that they were evil. He decided to let Verttogo live, for now anyway, and took off the rope around his chest but kept the rest of them on. Tight enough to stop him from moving and he was drained of enough energy that he had no chance of flying.  
All the warriors looked up at the sky, towards where they had sensed the new power levels. That's when they all saw a ship come flying in at an extreme speed...  
The ship zoomed past them, and with Verttogo temporarily forgotten by all, except by Dragonith who had carried him along. The warriors flew after the ship, senseing trouble. The warriors landed a couple yards away from the it, and pushed their power levels down as far as they could and watched.  
Five men stepped out of the ship. One was a familiar green-haired boy.  
**It's....that weird kid! What was his name?**, Linta asked Dragonith.  
**Tethys**, He replied.  
**Right**  
"Pathetic! Why did Orestes send us here? The power levels here are pathetic!" The first alien said, tapping his scouter.  
"Don't be fooled. The fighters here can hide their power levels from the scouter." Tethys responded.  
"Who are the strongest fighters on this planet?", asked another of the alien new comer.  
"I don't remember much about my visit here....I remember...two saiyans....Linta and Dragonith....those names are familiar...." Tethys replie with hesitation.  
**Should we go for it?** Dragonith asked.  
**What have we got to lose? I mean, besides our lives, our pride, our planet, our friends....**  
**I get the picture, Linta.** Dragonith nodded, and quickly jumped over the rocks, with everyone else following.  
"And here they are now. Linta and Dragonith." Tethys said. One of the aliens pointed to himself, and then to the other four of his grup in turn.  
"I'm Acastus. This is Echion, Phanus, Mopsus, and Tethys."   
Linta and Dragonith stared at him, and at the rest of the pack.  
"Well, aren't you going to welcome us to earth?"  
Suddenly, from overhead where the group were standing, a ship flew by that seemed to come out of no where.  
ZOOM!  
"How about welcoming me too?" A female voice asked, after jumping off the ship, and onto the ground next to the collection of fighters. Before any one could look in her direction, she sped off towards Roum.  
"What took you so long?" Roum asked slightly annoyed.  
"Me? Oh, you know... the usual, finding a place to land my ship... ensuring that I wasn't followed..." The cat like creature smirked. She had silver wings, long silver hair, black fur and a silver unicorn-like horn atop her forehead; over her shoulder she held a sheath for a beautifully made sword and on her right ear she sported a communicator like Roum's.  
"Was THIS your friend?" Andante asked.  
"Yes." Roum replied. "She is a Felisian... as you can see... they can be very fast..."  
The Felisian smirked,   
"Hai! But enough about my race... Simma Roum, Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
Roum blinked at the Felisian and said.   
"Me. [No.] We have a situation..."   
Roum motioned to Acastus, Echion, Phanus, Mopsus, and Tethys.   
The cat blinked at them and then turned to Linta and Dragonith.   
"And what of the Saiyajins?"  
"Allies."  
"Oh... Hello... I am Princess Una Xug Pefo... and you are?"  
"No introductions Una..." Roum said still slightly annoyed. She then turned back to the aliens, "Welcome to Urth... and I say welcome in the lightest term possible."  
**Roum...** Una said mentally, **There is a lot of trouble on Felisia and for the Coalition...**  
**Tell me after this...**  
**Fine... if the slavery of my planet means nothing to you...**  
**The what?**  
**An Icer... named Snowy and her army took over... only I escaped...**  
**Roum explain the rest after this...** Roum replied kindly, **I fear that these aliens are not on Urth for a vacation**  
Just then, the fighters sensed another high power lever approaching. A form is seen flying towards them, and stops. The figure turns out to be none other then Sonic, who seems to be very angry.  
"What's up, Sonic?" asked Dragonith. "You look...disappointed."  
"Him." Sonic said as he pointed to Vertogo.  
"Oh, yeah, him. Don't fight him know, though, if you have any pride. He's too weak to fight now. Chill out."  
Sonic faced Vertogo.   
"Someday, I will destroy you." said Sonic. He spat on Vertogo, "I feel no pity for the enemy. I will leave Vertogo for now, so we can have an honorable battle." Sonic then left the scene.  
The attention of the warriors is turned back on the fight, as one of them speaks up. It was Tethys.  
"Let's see here...You would be Roum...  
Tethys tapped a few buttons on his scouter, and contunued.  
"Andante.....Una....We have files on everyone here except those two....strange."  
He pointed to Dragonith and Linta.  
"They have better communicators than I thought...." Roum whisphered. "Enough with the pleasantries." Arcastus yelled, "You've got two options. One, you surrender to Orestes and join our cause, or two, you die. Each of you take your choice. And trust me, if you choose to try and fight us, we will first shame you, then kill you. But it is entirely your decision".  
"Don't trust the scouter, Acastus." Tethys explained, "Their profiles obviously have not been updated in a while. They're all well over 50,000."  
  
"Tethys, why are you doing this?" Linta pleaded," We're your friends!....sort of...."  
  
From his restrained position, Verttogo watches not able to move, and amazed at the guys power. He Looks at Dragonith.  
  
"Looks like we are all going to die," Verttogo says. " I could help you but look what you did to me" Verttogo smiles. "So I guess we will die." he adds in.  
  
"Join? Mofoj! [Never!]" Roum growled.  
  
"How did you get a file on us?" Una snarled, "The only ones who would knowing anything about us are the Coalition... Oh no..." Una realized that they had some how infiltrated the Coalition systems, "You're not with Snowy are you?"  
"D'se? [Who?]" Roum asked.  
"I'll explain later." Una replied and looked at Andante with the corner of her eye, "Why does he look like a deformed Kamajin?"  
  
Dragonith glared at the five alien intruders.  
"What do you take me for a fool! I was born to protect this planet not destroy it!"  
  
Verttogo still not able to move looks at Dragonith and smiles again.  
  
"You protect Actually Protect this puny Planet. I thought that you just wanted to fight. well anyway once I can move I am going to Kill everyone here on earth"   
  
Hearing this Dragonith ran up to Verttogo and kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Dragonith yelled  
  
Dragonith was starting to get pumped up. He was unsure who he was going to kill but he knew it would be someone on the other side.   
  
"what a Real Tuff guy, Hitting someone that cant fight back" Verttogo spits out after getting kicked. " If you Were a real fighter you wouldn't Hit me unless I could fight back. But it looks like you aren't a real fighter."   
  
Dragonith spat at Verttogo   
  
"I've already beaten you. You should be thankful that I have willed you to live. And remember I can still control those ropes and the only way they're coming off is if I want them to. "  
  
Dragonith lifted Verttogo into the air and started forming another black rope this one was aiming right for his mouth! The rope, as usual, was right on target and now Verttogo had no choice but to remain silent.  
Dragonith looked around at the five fighters.   
  
"WHICH ONE OF YOU WANT TO GO ONE ON ONE WITH ME!?" challnged Dragonith.  
  
Roum stayed quiet during all of this, she hadn't planned to protect Urth, but she would if need be.  
  
"No one here will join you." she added in.  
  
After hearing their answers, the five aliens went into a huddle... 


End file.
